United States of America
Other Names: '''The Thirteen Colonies, Americana, The Union, America, Eagleland, American Empire, Republic of Gilead,Panem '''Founders: The Founding Fathers(Alexander Hamilton, George Washington, Richards Saunders, John Jay, John Adams, Thomas Jefferson, and Johnny Tremain). Notable Leaders (Early Years): '''George Washington(1789-1797), Thomas Jefferson(1801-1809), Abraham Lincoln(1861-1865), Ulysses S.Grant(1869-1877) '''Notable Leaders (20th Century): '''Theodore Roosevelt(1901-1909), David Israels(1913-1915),John Winthrop(1915-1920), Phillip Dru,(1923-1926),Judson Hammond(1929-1933), Berzelius Windrip (1937-1938),Craig Stanley(1939-1941),Stephen Wayne(1941-1945) '''Notable Leaders (Post War): '''Mike Thingmaker (1945-1946),Jefferson Smith(1949-1953),Merkin Muffley (1953-1959),John F. Kennedy(1961-1963),Leslie McCloud(1965),James Norcross(1965-1968),Max Jacob Flatow Jr. "Max Frost"(1968),Ferris F. Fremont (1968-1974),Richard Nixon(1974),Prez Rickard(1974-1975),Henry Talbot MacNeil (1975-1976),Douglass Dilman(1977-1981), Ronald "Johnny Cyclops" Reagan(1982-1986),Howard T.Ackerman(1986),Jack Ryan(1992-1993),Thomas J. Whitmore (1995-1996),James Marshall(1996-1997) '''Notable Leaders (21st Century): '''Josiah Bartlet (1999-2006), David Palmer(2009-2010),Frank Underwood(2014-2017),Thomas Kirkman(2033), Nehemiah "Deutcher" Scudder(2033),Dunkelzahn(2057),Robert L. Booth(2068-2070),Steve Rogers(2099). '''Capital: '''Washington D.C. '''Population: '''325,000,000 '''Government Type: '''Federal Presidential Constitutional Republic '''Language: English Currency: '''US Dollar '''Religion: '''Christian, Jewish(Minority), Muslim(Minority) The United States are young by Civilization standards, being barely more than 250 years old. The United States did not expand to reach its current borders until the middle of the 19th century, and did not become a true world power until the middle of the 20th century. America was the first European colony to separate successfully from its motherland, and it was among the first nations to be established on the premise that sovereignty rests with its citizens and not with the government. History 1770s Prior to the 1770s, the American colonists were loyal subjects of the British Empire who expanded the British territory restlessly westwards with the help of brave individuals like Natty Bumppo and then General George Washington. The Seven Years War broke out between France and Britain for control of the New World. England was left bankrupt and began taxing the Colonies, having spent all their money in a war defending them. This led to protests of the High Taxes, leading to British Soldiers opening fire on a protest, an incident known as the Boston Massacre. Another incident had a group of men, sneaking onto a British ship and dumping all the Tea overboard in protest. A band of intelligent men collectively known as The Founding Fathers, including Thomas Jefferson, John Adams, Benjamin Franklin, Josiah Bartlet, Beer Salesman and speaker Samuel Adams, Matt Howard of West Virginia, Irish inmigrant Captain Stephen Rogers I and Puerto Rican immigrant Alexander Hamilton were among those who came together and declared Independence in 1776. George Washington was chosen to lead the army. Under Washington’s leadership along with individuals such assassin Connor Kenway, frontiersmen Daniel Boone and Nathaniel Bumppo, giant´s descendant Alfred Bulltop Stormalong, cannoneer Molly Pitcher, young native american Nathaniel Black and patriot militia Benjamin Martin, America managed to win the fight for independence against all odds and lay the constitutional foundation for America's future growth. Post Revolution Despite the American Revolutionary War being a success, its after-effects would continue to haunt the young nation for decades - is it in the form of the constant threat of the British Empire. Despite wanting to retire, the entire Nation convinced George Washington to become the new Country’s leader, after a horrifying vision he endured of becoming a King, he created the position of President. In the 1790’s, the Colonial lands were haunted with paranormal phenomenon such as the headless horseman of Sleepy Hollow who was an undead Hessian trooper, or the curious case of Rip van Winkle who "overslept" through the revolution upon being cursed into a 20 year sleep by Nine Pin playing Niaids. Washington resigned after two terms, beginning the tradition of President’s only being allowed two terms, the next few Presidents would be Founding Fathers. Manifest Destiny Thomas Jefferson would accept the Louisiana Purchase from Napoleon, gaining France’s North American Territory. Originally Napoleon wanted to trade Mississipi for Louisiana, but due to the intervention of a man named Vinnie Dakota, this was prevented. Jefferson sent explorers like Lewis and Clark, Natty Bumppo and Nathaniel Black to explore the new frontier, Lewis and Clark did so under the leadership of the Shoshone Native American Sacagawea, sadly, some like Bumppo did not survive. The most famous of these Frontiersman became Davy Crockett “King of the Wild Frontier”. America’s largely religious population spread the idea of Manifest Destiny, and America began to spread further as they believed god intended them to spread their nation “From Sea to Shining Sea”. Since 1812 there have been several sightings of a being known only as "Uncle Sam". Experts theorize that, similiar to the gods of ancient time, the combined believe of all Americans into their home nation led to the creation of this unusual, god-like personification of the US. Westward expansion gave rise to a new breed of rugged individualism, exemplified by the brave gunslingers who brought a rudimentary sense of law to otherwise lawless territories. In its first century and a half, the country was mainly preoccupied with its own territorial exploration, internal development, and economic growth. American politics evolved from quasi-aristocratic beginnings to become increasingly democratic during the 1820s and '30s. The unexplored regions gave rise to Tall Tales and Folk Heroes. These Folk Heroes were America’s answer to Fairy Tales, and included Pecos Bill, Paul Bunyan, John Henry, Ole Pete, Johnny Kaw and several others. Due to America’s acquisition of California and Brobdingnag, most of these figures were Giants or Half Giants. These giants soon had superhuman feats attributed to them: Paul Bunyan cracked the Earth and made the Grand Canyon, Pecos Bill lassoed a Tornado, Alfred Bulltop Stormalong fought the Kraken, Johnny Appleseed, a kind pioneer, aided America's westwards expansion as the introduction of apple trees to large parts of Ohio, Indiana, and Illinois did its part in nourishing the growing nation. The Religion of Mormonism was also established by Alvin Miller and Joseph Smith after Jesus Christ returned and sacrificed himself to defeat the evil Unmaker. This rise of Mormonism also led to the establishment of the State of Deseret. In the 1830’s America, perhaps seeing shadows of its own origins, helped liberate Texas from Mexico, though Davy Crockett was killed in the battle of the Alamo. There was also an encounter with Batlike creatures from the Moon. Despite the nation's rapid acquisition of territory and dramatic population growth, the spectre of slavery continued to divide the country between North and South. Beginning in the latter half of the 19th century a wave of optimism struck the growing nation and accelerated its growth even further - this was caused by the folk hero ne'er do wells Tom Sawyer and Huckleberry Finn who enchanted the Americans with the stories of their saucy, carefree adventures. American Civil War While in the North slavery was obsolete, in the South slaves were treated as scum as told by famous black slaves such as Jim Crow, Uncle Tom Legree, Uncle Remus and Jim Griffin. Southern Plantation owners used their possession of cotton to become wealthy and powerful enough to challenge the government as well as gain support from trading partners such as France and Britain. The struggle between anti-and pro-slavery advocates eventually erupted in a bloody Civil War that lasted four years and consumed hundreds of thousands of lives. The American Giants perished during it as well, including Paul Bunyan. The Southern Confederates were aided by Time travelling Afrikaners from Draka and Vampires. While victorious, the South realized they were deceived by the two groups and united with the Union to destroy them. The Confederates also allied with England and France, which coerced them into giving up Slavery With the men responsible for starting the War revealed to be Vampires, and the ending of Slavery regardless, The Confederacy seemingly ceased to be, though the United States, was preserved and the power of the central federal government greatly strengthened compared to before the conflict, now existing as a European Union like entity. The Native American people were granted the Stat elf Sequoyah as compensation for atrocities committed against them by General George C. Custer, murderer and sadistic rapist before his death at the battle of Little Big Horn, witnessed by sole survivor Jack Crabb, also known as "Little Big Man". The Confederacy would reunite several times in history. In the aftermath of the war, President Abraham Lincoln was assassinated. His successor, Asa Trenchard, mishandled Reconstruction, resulting in a lawless land, exemplified by the brave gunslingers who brought a rudimentary sense of law to otherwise lawless territories. The Wild Wild West While there Gunslingers were often good people, most were former confederates such as Ethan Edwards, the Man with No Name, Band Jonah Hex or Django Vessepi. Some gunslingers such as James West, Artemust Gordon, Barton Swift, Django Freeman and the vigilante known as the Lone Ranger (later revealed to be John Reid) among others were oftenly recruited by President Grant to end threats from Ex-Confederate Villains, among them the terrible Miguelito Loveless Sr. Following the Civil War, the nation entered a period of unprecedented prosperity after the long conflict and reconstruction. In the ensuing two decades industrial production, the number of industrial workers, and the number of factories all more than doubled. European immigration, westward expansion, urban growth, technological advances, and a host of American inventions- including the telephone, typewriter, linotype, phonograph, electric light, cash register, air brake, refrigerator car, and the automobile - contributed to the American explosion, while widespread use of corporate organization offered new opportunities for large-scale financing of business enterprise and attracted new capital. America also spearheaded the first modern attempts at space exploration, when the Baltimore Columbiad was fired in 1867. But despite America's growth as one of the world's leading industrial powers, the nation still remained isolationist in outlook, paying little to no attention to the world outside its borders. The Late Gilded Age In the 1890, President Annabour, known as "Funny Valentine", initiated the Speed Ball Run in an attempt to find the remains of Jesus Christ following his battle with the Unmaker. This ambition would end when he was killed by Johnny Joestar. Much like how Brittain had Moriarty´s firm, America also had troubles with crime in the form and shape of Jack Quartz´s "Cabal of Dastardly Meanaces", notorious members would be his ward Zanoni the Woman Wizard, his second in command Dr. Miguelito Loveless Jr., Railroad Villains Raymond Owen and Perry "The Clutching Hand" Bennet, the duo of Professor Bartholomew Lipsky and Miss Hermione "Hergo" Go, the steampunk inventor Professor Edward Von Doofenshmirtz, the professional racer Professor Jack Fate and the enviously greedy Dan "Backslide" Baxter. Quartz also had Snidely Whiplash as his eyes in Canada and Barnaby as his eyes in the Blazing World. Many villains in the late 20th century and early 21th would style themselves like the Quartz Cabal, some of them being Richard Dastardly, Sylvester Sneakeley, Professor William Hinkle, and Robert Rotten Of course there were also heroes who fended off against them such as the detective Nicholas Carter, cowboy Brisco County Jr, the secret service agent Thomas Sawyer Jr, the so called "thinking machine" Augustus SFX Van Dussen, journalist Henrietta Stackpole, gunslinger Annie Oakley and the vigilante Silas Wayne, known as the Batman. The Spanish-American War of 1898, supported by Charles Foster Kane, in which participated many people whom would be notorious such as Lyle Tiberious Rourke or Guy Sternwood, marked the emergence of the United States onto the world's stage as a major power. Several Black led uprisings occurred that were subdued, and the floating City of Colombia, seceded following the Boxer's rebellion. Kane, Rourke and Sternwood among other politicians and bussiness men such as Henry S. Potter, Harvey Dent I, Thomas Edison and Joseph Paine wanted to ensure this, as well as scientists such as Frank Reade Jr, Jack Wright, Tom Swyft and Robert Trydan, going as far as teaming up with Jack Quartz cabal of criminals, they were stopped by the French Opera Ghost Agency. In addition to the Spanish-American War, America was also one of few nations to be invaded by the “Martians” in 1898, which they defeated thanks to the inventions of Thomas Edison. America, along with Germany, Japan, and England, attempted a counter invasion of Mars only to discover the invaders did not originate there and the inhabitants had forced them into retreating. Turn of the Century In 1907, America was attacked by Germany and then Japan during the Airship Wars. Germany and America became allies against Japan. The War was won thanks to the floating city of Columbia, an invention of Zachary Hale Comstock, and the Leadership of President Theodore Roosevelt, a veteran of several wars, including, the second American Civil War of 1880, Spanish American War, and Martian Invasion. World War I It was not until World War I that the country truly became involved in world politics. Theodore Roosevelt, having been defeated in 1909 by John Rydell attempted to form his own party, The Progressive Party or Bull Moose Party with Charles Foster Kane only to lose to David Israels in 1912. While America remained Neutral at first despite the sinking of the Lusitania, which had several hundred Americans onboard, the nation did not enter the War until Britain intercepted the Zimmerman Telegraph between Germany and Mexico, which had Germany encouraging Mexico to attack America and promising to help them do so. With America seeing its first superpower individual in Hugo Danner and the superhuman soldier Johnathan "Joe" Steele, it also brought in an age of pilots, with the most famous ones being Richard Wentworth (The Spider), Kent Allard (The Shadow), James Albright (G-8), John Masters (Lone Eagle) and Jack Fury. Most of this team of pilots was financed by socialite Thomas Wayne. Following the 1919 Versailles Peace Conference, the nation again turned its back on the rest of the world and enjoyed the prosperous decade known as the "Roaring Twenties". This era was filled by many gangsters as well, such as Enoch "Nucky" Thompson, Giorgio "Spats" Colombo, Nick Diamond, Tony "Scarface" Camonte, Cecil "Snake Eyes" Johnson, and Al Caprice. While the richer upper class such as Jay Gatsby enjoyed a life in luxury. This period saw a Second American Civil War begin and be thwarted thanks to the efforts of Phillip Dru. However this would have consequences as the harsh treatment of the Confederates in the aftermath of the war led to the gradual rise of Jake Featherston in the south. This period also saw figures known as "Pulp Heroes" emerge, named for the magazines which published their exploits. This included the adventurer Doc Savage and the mysterious "Shadow". Unfortunately, this economic boom was not to last. Wall Street's stock market crashed in 1929 and kicked off the Great Depression of the 1930s. The Depression In the midst of constant bank failures and rampant unemployment, crime started rising, increasing the presence of Detectives and Pulp Heroes to combat them. 1933 saw America's believed first Kaiju attack by an escape Giant Ape christened "King Kong". 1938 saw the appearance of national Hero Superman, considered by many to be the first Superhero, followed shortly after by the masked vigilante known as Batman. Other Heroes such as the Human Torch and the Atlantean Sub-Mariner Namor, also appeared though the latter began as a Criminal attacking along the shorelines. Berzelius Windrip was elected president and turned the United States into a Fascist nation like those in Europe. Windrip was eventually overthrown and order began to be restored. In major cities, there were hard boiled detectives such as Dick Tracy, Philip Marlowe, Nick and Nora Charles, Sam Spade and Lew Archer. World War II Despite a an attempted coup by Charles Lindbergh, the US would not enter World War II until 1941. when the Japanese attacked Pearl Harbor in Hawaii. However, America was stalled by the Confederate States of America, led by Jake Featherston, which would stall American involvement until Featherston's death in a Race Nuclear Bombing on Washington DC in 1944. President Stephen Wayne went on to lead the United States through the crucible of World War II. America became an essential part of the allies, alongside Britain and the Soviet Union. America first fought the Nazis and Draka in Africa and then prepared to attack Europe. They did so in an event known as "D-Day" of the invasion of Normandy, overwhelming the German Soldiers with sheer numbers. Superheroes were also drafted into the war and formed Superhero teams such as the Justice Society, and the Invaders. After Germany surrendered, America was left combating the Japanese in the Pacific. A team of scientists successfully created the Atomic Bomb and it was deployed against Japan, destroying the cities of Hiroshima and Nagasaki, forcing the Japanese to surrender. The Cold War The Allied victory at the end of World War II left the United States as one of the world's two "superpowers" along with the Soviet Union. While the two were allies thanks to America's Communist President Mike Thingmaker, tensions quickly rose. In only a few short years the two former allies had become opponents in the Cold War, a tense diplomatic standoff that would last for forty years. The US became very anti-Superhero in this time, motivated by the "Red Scare" led largely by Senator Iselin, forcing many Heroes to retire. Domestically, the nation enjoyed considerable prosperity in the 1950s. However it would come under attack by Kaiju, including an incident involving Giant Ants, praying mantises, and birds among others. The Nation also endured multiple Alien Invasions from ships often using the same or "Flying Saucer" design such as the Kanamids, the Chimera, the Triffids and the Pod People. Tensions with the Soviet Union escalated into the so called "Strangelove Incident". America would be the key player in the formation of the short-lived Oceania Pact, which would later evolve into NATO, with its close knit ally Britain. 1960's The nation experienced a turbulent period of cultural and social change in the 1960s, and suffered through economic stagnation. The resurfacing of Superheroes during this time, attributed to John F.Kennedy and Timothy Kegan's more lenient policies on Metahumans, and the Civil Rights Movement. In the Early 1960s, the US was rocked with series of Charismatic young Presidents were assassinated. The inability to identify the culprits of these crimes as well as mishandling of the investigations led to the American People becoming disillusioned, a state of mind not aided by the US entering Wars to prevent Communist expansion in places like Korea, Vietnam and Sarkhan. 1970's America and the entire world suffered a heavy blow when the Mad Titan Thanos used the Infinity Gauntlet to wipe out half of all life in the Universe, a situation no. Another incident was the Watergate Scandal, in which President Richard Nixon was forced to resign after he was discovered as being responsible for spies breaking into his Democratic rival's Hotel room at the Watergate hotel. The first of many zombie plagues that would haunt the United States in the 1970s, with recovery taking place in the following decades. Possibly the most devastating of these plagues was the pandemic of 1976 which turned the population of a large area including the city of Los Angeles into vampires. 1977, saw the first Black President, Douglas Dilman for the first time since Thomas Jefferson. The US were forced to agree to the creation of the 51st state of San Andreas in 1978 when a Metropolis-based criminal launched a missile at the San Andreas fault, causing a part of California to break partially away from the mainland, resulting in a prosperous, if crime-ridden, new land that was later remerged with the United States. The 1980's The 80s were also a era of pop culture, with shows such a Adolescent Genetically Modified Karate Cows, Pony Puff Princess, Paula Poundcake and Milly and the Menninkainen being popular cartoons among these eras (so popular that they have gotten reboots during the 2010s, their success and opinions vary depending on the person). In the 1980's, thanks to an accidental Joke made on the part of President Ronald Reagan (oftenly nicknamed Johnny Cyclops due to one of his roles during his actor career) started the Third World War, fortunately it was not as devastating as it could have been, as Superheroes such as Doctor Manhattan and Superman rendered Nuclear Bomb useless. The War ended when(unknown at the time), Adrian Veidt transported a engineered Alien Invader into the heart of New York City. Its presence killed many people. While the Soviet Union was going to take advantage of this, Veidt's backup plan involved using Doctor Manhattan's energy signature to devastate 27 cities around the world in 1986, causing a period of World Peace before the deception was discovered. By that point, Illya Kryakin, a former member of U.N.C.L.E. had become the head of the Soviet Union and tensions eased along with the deaths of World War 3's biggest instigators, including US President Howard T. Ackerman, who was discovered to be an Android with a tag of "made in Japan". The 1990's In the early 1990's America fought in the Eugenics Wars. While victorious, a devastating attack on the Capitol building left the government decapitated, with the unelected Jack Ryan taking office. It was under Ryan that the United States waged a new war with Iranian radicals bent on becoming a superpower in the Middle East. With the US under martial law, Ryan defeated the rising empire and helped restore balanced to the fractured government. Only few years later, Ryan had to deal with the attempted assassination of Golovko, head of the SVR (formerly the KGB). This turned out to be an attempt to sow confusion in the Russian government because of China's designs to annex Eastern Siberia, where geologists had recently discovered a large amount of oil and gold. These events eventually lead to the inclusion of Russia into NATO and the assistance of US forces in the Sino-Russian War. The war ended with China surrendering to Russia and the US, thus becoming an important ally for America in the upcoming First War on Terrorism against the anarchistic terrorists of the Global Liberation Army. In 1995, the world almost ended up in an apocalypse due to an universal cosmic destroyer known as Gyigas, whom much like Galactus, was a creature whose true form couldnt be comprehended by humans, some claiming it resembled a fetus. This was averted due to a group of four kids (Ness, Paula, Jeff and Poo) time traveling to the past (Giygas realm), while the situation at some point seemed dire, due to the prayer of Paula and of most of their friends back in Earth, Giygas was vanished from existence. In 1996, America possibly more than any other nation came under heavy attack by multiple Alien invasions including the Fithp,the Harvesters, the Rigellians, and a race of Martians. These invasions would fall due to heroes such as the Power Rangers. The 2000s The Soviet Empire collapsed in 2001, but the nation faced new threats in the form of international terrorism. America began a "War on Terror" following the 9/11 attack on the World Trade Center. President Jed Bartlet, presided over this conflict and a new covert war with Qumar broke out. In this Second War on Terrorism, the US employed highly trained Navy SEALS to combat this new menace. Bartlet established an alliance of the USA, Canada and Mexico known as the ONAN (Organization of North American Nations) which would survive until the 2020s. After Bartlet, the charismatic Matthew Santos made history by becoming the nations first latin american president. Santos ushered in a new wave of liberal reform. He was followed by David Palmer. The outbreak of the Rage virus in late 2008 devastated the entire city of Bellevue, Washington, turning the inhabitants into blood thirsty zombies with the few survivors being left for dead. At 2004, the Team of Pokemon Liberationists Anti-Mistreatment Advocators (Also known as Team Plasma), started revealing their more radical facade, it had already raised a few red flags such as creating parody videogames involving gore, later it was revealed that some members mistreated animals and pokemon alike due to not believing in "Pet ownership" (such as the known kicking Munna for dream dust incident so people would share their dream, or the time they dressed as Happy Happy Cultists). This was stopped by a teenager known as Hilbert Black, Team Plasma´s former leader, Natural Harmonia turned over a new leaf, but some of the former sages would still have shady plans that wouldnt be stopped until 2 years later. The 2010s With the Awakening of Magic in 2011, people all over the world gradually received supernatural abilities and turned into hideous "metahumen" known as Orcs and Trolls. Suffering from a global plague of infertility caused by the awakening of Magic and out of fear of this unnatural development, witch-hunts and genocide stroke the USA and a conservative backlash enabled the election of more radical figures. Using their newly gained magic, shamans of the oppressed Native American tribes led the Great Ghost Dance War (2014-2018) against the American and Canadian government. With the capitulation of the "Anglo governments", the natives gained most of the West of the USA and most of Canada, forming several countries known as the NAN (Native American Nations). '''The 2020s In 2020, UCAS special forces encountered strange alien creatures on the Philippines while fighting the North Korean People's Army. At this time nobody would have guessed that these aliens where only the vanguard of the greatest alien invasion the world had ever seen. At the end of the same year, an accident at the Black Mesa Research Facility triggered a portal storm which allowed the legions of a multidimensional alien empire known as the Combine to attack the world, destroy the UN headquarter and defeat the American nations, Russia and parts of Europe and Asia during the Seven Hours War. At the same time, a military supercomputer called Skynet(also known as GLaDOS) used the opportunity to conquer parts of America as well as Australia using nuclear weapons and a robot army. After nine years of occupation, a revolution led by the remains of the Black Mesa science team closed the remaining alien portals and shook of the Combine regime. Shortly afterwards, a man called John Connor destroyed Skynet and thus the robot army. Future In 2033, the self proclaimed prophet Nehemiah Scudder was elected President. Under Scudder, America as it had existed would soon collapse, while Scudder's plans for fertility harvesting, while callous and cruel, kept the American population afloat for the better part of the century. In the East, a theocracy called the Republic of Gilead sprang from America's ruins while the remaining states of America and Canada formed the UCAS, the United Canadian and American States led by Benjamin Tennyson, a Superhero who was in Space at the time of Scudder's seize of power. In the Pacific Northwest two Anglo nations survived: A matriarchy known as Women's Country and Holyland, a Mormon exclave of Gilead. The rise of mega-corporations and the founding of Mega-City One, the short living Mega-City Two and Texas-City sustained American urban infrastructure in the densely populated areas of the eastern seaboard, California and Texas. It wasn't until Zephram Cochrane, a backwoods engineer from Montana pulled together the greatest American invention, the warp drive in 2063, that America would move back on its feet. The first test of the drive attracted the attention of the Vulcans, who greeted humanity openly. While extraterrestrial life had been visiting Earth for millennia, this Contact is widely regarded as the official date when humanity was accepted into the galactic community. By expanding humanity's horizons, the American people helped unite the world under a new banner that not only brought a new era into humanity's history, but also sealed America's place as a leader in the new world order. In 2066, the United Federation of Asian Republics which consisted of India, Korea, the Siberian Yakut Nation and the Chinese successor nations, fearful of the rising power of the now United American Countries and the Vulcans, launched an invasion aiming at Alaska, due to the global shortage of resources. In the following American-Asian War, the UCAS, the NAN, Women's Country,'' the Republic of Gilead and the Mega-Cities briefly joined forces and reintroduced the ONAN. After eleven years of perpetual war, Robert L. Booth became the ONAN's president in 2068 by rigging the vote-counting computers. In response to international opposition, Booth launched America's whole nuclear weapons deposit, aiming first of all at the UFAR, at the old enemy Russia and even at the critical nations of the former European Union. In the following hours, all of these superpowers launched their rockets aiming at each other, resulting in nuclear bombings. These wars would nearly doom Humanity as the Vulcans refused to aid the Human Race unless they could go past their own destruction. Humanity could have lived into a new Utopia. They only had to survive. America was possibly the number one victim of the next World War. The atomic war caused the creation of the Cursed Earth, a huge nuclear fallout wasteland stretching from central Canada to the Brazilian jungles. This devastated no man's land was inhabited only by vault-dwelling survivors like the Brotherhood of Steal and the Enclave (the remains of the UCAS government), cannibalistic tribes, zombies, independent towns of survivors like New Reno and Jericho, the robot army controlled by a super-computer called "the Calculator" (a replica of Skynet) and mutants, ghouls and mutated beasts led by the heavily mutated Robert L. Booth aka. Richard Grey aka. "the Master". Furthermore, the ONAN as well as the NAN and the western parts of Gilead and the UCAS were crushed by the war and the continent faced the near extinction of wizards and magical beings who were driven away by the mutant armies as well as a global plague of infertility. In the Ruins, while factions of the US attempted to hold order, they were splintered with the Nation of Pan Am forming. Eventually the tyrannical President Snow was overthrown and more mega Corporations rose by 2099 when Victor Von Doom briefly seized the country before being defeated by an unfrozen Captain America, who assumed the Presidency before effectively dismantling the United States as it had existed before, now it only existed more or less in Name only. God Bless America 'List of US Presidents' '''US States' Ambarino(Red Dead Redemption 2). It is likely based mostly based on Colorado, and their names share a similar etymology; in the Spanish language, ambarino means "amber", whereas Colorado means "reddish". Ames(Law) the fictitious state in which are set many moot court cases and examination problems at Harvard Law School. Apodidraskiana(Crotchet Castle) a slave state. The book was published in 1831, Apodidraskiana presumably joined the Confederacy during the Civil War. Located there is Dotandcarryonetown, a haven for people who wish to disappear for one reason or another. The state's name appears to be derived from apodidraskinda (ἀποδιδρασκίνδα), a game similar to hide-and-seek described by the 2nd-century Greek writer Julius Pollux. California-'''also known as Ochichornia, in Vasily Aksyonov's semi-biographic novels and stories. It's implied to be another name for California. '''Calisota(Disney Duck universe) Calisota is roughly equivalent to Northern California. It includes the city of Duckburg, and possibly Mouseton, Spoonerville, and St. Canard. The name is likely derived from California and Minnesota, with possible references to the Northern California town of Calistoga. Catawba(Look Homeward, Angel) a fictionalized North Carolina. Replaces it here. Columbia(BioShock Infinite) a floating city and former state, controversy for its actions in the Boxer Rebellion having prompted its secession. Coventry(Coventry) Delmarva(Steven Universe). based heavily on a peninsula with same name, the meeting point of Delaware, far eastern areas of Maryland, and a small portion of Virginia. It replaces Delaware. It was also formerly "New Delaware", a state which no longer existed in The Daily Show. Deseret (Proposed State)In real-life, a provisional state proposed in 1849 by Mormon pioneers). Here it became a Real State, replacing Utah. It became a reality here due to Jesus visiting the US as in Mormon Faith, as well as the work of Alvin Miller and Joseph Smith. Dorado(I-0). Euphoria(Changing Places)- in the academic novels of David Lodge, based on California. It first appears, much of which is set in Euphoric State University in the city of Plotinus, itself based on Berkeley, California. Euphoria is located between "North California" and "South California". But this is a misnomer here. California is one state but Euphoria cuts through part of it. Fremont(Space)- located roughly along the border between Kansas and Nebraska, that is meant to stand for the American midwest in general. The origin of its name is clearly stated : "Fremont was the most typical of the great Western states. Named for the flamboyant explorer John Charles Fremont, it had honoured in its four major cities those outstanding politicians of the early 19th century whose interest in the West had helped that vast area become an integral part of the nation." (Webster, Calhoun, Clay, Benton - note the relationship with respectively the two great political parties of the US.) Hohoq(The Areas of My Expertise) popularly known as Ar. is a large flying state inhabited by a mix of German-American settlers and bird people known as Thunderbirds. It refuses to send a delegate to the United States Congress but provides the federal government with an annual tribute of bauxite. State Motto: "Please do not seek us". Jefferson(Proposed State/Harry Turtledove Works). Based on the borders of the proposed Pacific state, this version was created from parts of northern California and southern Oregon in 1919 rather than in 1941. Moreover, Sasquatch are real, sentient, and are regular members of Jefferson's society. Keystone(Steven Universe Episode Keystone Motel). A fictional version of Pennsylvania. Keystone City from the Flash ''is presumably located here given the name. '''Lemoyne'(Red Dead Redemption 2). It is based on Louisiana with the states capital being Saint Denis (a parody of New Orleans). It is located in the Southern United States. The Louisiana Purchase thus becomes the Lemoyne Purchase. Malebolgia(Big Finish Doctor Who audio Minuet in Hell). Michisota(Avalanche Annie: A Not-So-Tall-Tale) a cross between Michigan and Minnesota, has snowy weather, and a mountain called Mount Himalachia. Mickewa(The American Senator). a state represented by Senator Elias Gotobed circa 1877. Midlands(Law), the fictional (supposedly Midwestern) state in which all American Mock Trial Association cases take place. Missitucky(Finian's Rainbow) This Musical follows one Finian McLonergan from Ireland in the town of Rainbow Valley in the mythical state of Missitucky, intent on burying a stolen pot of gold in the shadows of Fort Knox, in the mistaken belief it will grow and multiply. The name is a portmanteau of Mississippi and Kentucky. Moosylvania(Rocky and Bullwinkle). This state has been contested by the U.S. and Canada in two episodes of the series, "Moosylvania" and "Moosylvania Saved". The U.S. says it is a province of Canada, while Canada says it is a U.S. state. It is an island in the middle of western Lake Superior. Bullwinkle is governor of Moosylvania. The state's official sport is farkling. It even tried to make itself the 51st state, When Bullwinkle arrived at the White House gate with a proposal and signed petition, the guards told them to leave due to the Tropico Missile Crisis occurring at the time. New Austin(Red Dead Redemption ''and ''Red Dead Redemption 2). It is strongly based on Arizona and New Mexico but also has influences from southern California, Nevada, and Texas. It borders the fictional Mexican state of Nuevo Paraíso. Replaces Arizona. New Guernsey/Alderney(Batman/Grand Theft Auto)'- '''a surrogate for New Jersey state and/or Jersey City in various fictional contexts, including the Batman comics, television series and films. Like the real New Jersey, the "State of New Guernsey" is named after one of the Channel Islands. (The similarly named "New Guernsey" in the ''Grand Theft Auto games series, however, is only a city, located in the state of Alderney. Here the name is changed sometime prior to 2008. New Hanover(Red Dead Redemption 2). It is based on several states. The Heartlands are based upon the real-life American Heartlands in states such as Oklahoma, Kansas, and both North and South Dakota. The Cumberland Forest is based upon the Front Rangeof the Rocky Mountains in Eastern Colorado. Roanoke Ridge is based upon the Ouachita and Ozarks regions, which include eastern Oklahoma, Arkansas, and southern Missouri. The states overall geographic placement roughly corresponds to that of Oklahoma and Arkansas. I want to keep Oaklahoma but make it the Musical's version and so it replaces Arkansas, presumably being renamed after the events of The Arkansas Confederacy. It is where Jack Stanton from Primary Colors ''is from since he is based off Bill Clinton, who is from Arkansas. '''New Troy'(DC Comics)/Liberty(Grand Theft Auto)'-'''In ''Lois & Clark: The New Adventures of Superman, new Troy is the state wherein Metropolis is located. New Troy is probably analogous to New York State. The name was never used as a state in the comics, which has placed Metropolis in various locations along the eastern coast of the United States over the decades. The place name has also been used by writer Mark Gruenwald as a direct analog of New York State for the original version of the Squadron Supreme in assorted Marvel Universe comics series. In Grand Theft Auto IV, Liberty is shown situated directed east of the State of Alderney in and in the 3D universe is stated to be located somewhere close to Carcer City. It is the surrogate to New York there as well. North Tacoma(The Simpsons)-contains Springfield, Shelbyville, and Capitol City from The Simpsons. Producer/director David Silverman once unofficially named Springfield's setting as being in the fictional state of North Takoma. In the episode, "Duffless", Homer's driver's license states that the postal abbreviation of their home state is "NT". In Mr. Lisa Goes to Washington, there is a montage with essayists from different states presenting their work, while the camera pans over a U.S. map. When the map moves to Springfield for Lisa's contribution, we can see the abbreviation "NT" over the state that Springfield is in. In The Simpsons Movie (2007), Flanders and Bart are at the top of a mountain, where Flanders states you can see the four states that border Springfield: Ohio, Nevada, Maine and Kentucky(no such State exists). In the episode "Bart vs. Lisa vs. The Third Grade", it is stated that the state bird is the pot-bellied finch, the state pasta is futicelli, and the state flag is a Confederate flag rising above an ocean (an embarrassment considering this state was Northern). The state practices capital punishment. For placement sake it has been made a stand in for Oregon, after it was renamed to keep The Oregon Trail and the Starkid Musical The Trail to Oregon. As a consequence of this, North Tacoma is now where Gravity Falls is located. North Texas(Fringe) A brief shot of a map shows that the Dakotas, Carolinas, and Virginias are each one state(except for North Dakota here which is replaced with North Yankton), Texas is split in two, Kansas and Oklahoma are combined into a state called "Midland,"(not the case here though this helps locate Midlands as near North Texas) and the western half of California is missing from the map, although whether the coastline is still part of Mexico or has sunk into the sea is unclear. California is still on the map here. North Yankton(Grand Theft Auto V), the birthplace of Michael De Santa (born Michael Townley) and where the prologue took place. Likely based on North Dakota. Oconee(Count Geiger's Blues), a fictional southern state tucked between Georgia and Tennessee, which appeared in Michael Bishop's satirical superhero/fantasy novel. The story is set in Oconee's largest city, Salonika, a Metropolis-like stand-in for Atlanta, presumably overlapping to replace Atlanta. Oklachusetts(The Life of Larry). Larry, described as "where the wind comes sweeping down the Pike"Implying the Massachusetts Turnpike. Pennsyltucky(Tiny Cracker Zoo), a fictional State mentioned in many places such as speeches and Cartoons. It is located in the rural regions of what compose Pennsylvania(Keystone). and Kentucky(Saunders) in Real Life. As it originated as a slang term for the area. Reserve(Reserve) the fictitious state in which are set many moot court and mock trial cases at Case Western Reserve University School of Law. San Andreas(Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas). Corresponds with parts of California and Nevada. houses the cities of Los Santos (based off Los Angeles), San Fransokyo(originally San Fierro in the game and replacing San Francisco but here it is instead named San Fransokyo after Big Hero Six.), and Las Venturas (Las Vegas). San Andreas also constitutes the setting of Grand Theft Auto V (2013) but only constituting the southern part of the state which contains two counties, one with the City of Los Santos and several other smaller towns. Saunders(The Two Georges)named after Richard Saunders(replaces Benjamin Franklin) and is a centre of coal production and a heartland for the Independence Party. Its borders match those of Kentucky(roughly in this case because of Pennsyltucky). Sequoyah(Proposed State) A state proposed to be made for the Five civilized Indian Tribes. Its borders match those proposed, roughly half of Oaklahoma. Skrug(Green Acres)- Mentioned as being the state where the Town of Hooterville from various Paul Henning sshows take place including Petticoat Junction,Green Acres, and some episodes of The Beverly Hillbillies. ''claimed in an episode of ''Green Acres "A Home Isn't Built in a Day" (S02 E11) to be a state named after Rutherford B. Skrug, hence the name. Petticoat Junction and The Beverly Hillbillies place Hooterville in Missouri so Skurg has been made a Missouri stand in. Statesota(Moral Orel). Based on the overhead map viewable during the show's opening credits, Statesota is made up of much of western Missouri and eastern Kansas. Temperance(Gangsters 2). The state map had an eastern coastline and included several large islands, and was made up of a combination of urban and upstate areas. The architecture and in particular civic institutions like the police seemed largely based on Illinois, so it replaces it here. The most important fact about it, however, was simply that it was a dry state during Prohibition, this is a lie in this Universe as it would mean Al Capone/Tony Camonte was never active. Toxoplassachusetts(That Is All), the state occupied by the "toxoplasmodic hivemind", which constitutes 1/3 of the U.S. population(though this is altered a bit. The amount of people constituting part of the Hive mind is so many that it equals to 1/3 of the US. Udana(Lolita). Made up of parts of Utah and Montana, a location on the itinerary of Humbert-Humbert. Washagon(Book: A Novel), clearly a portmanteau of Washington and Oregon. Replaces Washington here. West Elizabeth(Red Dead Redemption ''and ''Red Dead Redemption 2). The Great Plains region is based on the real-life Great Plains region in Oklahoma and Texas. The Tall Trees region is based on the Calaveras Big Trees State Park and its surrounding areas in Northern California, especially with its sequoia trees, while its placement somewhat corresponds to the Sangre de Cristo Mountains of New Mexico. Big Valley is primarily inspired by various mountainous and forested areas of Colorado, such as the Rocky Mountain National Park, Gunnison Valley and the San Juan Mountains. The area's pine trees, lush grasslands and rocky mountains are quite reminiscent of Colorado. Wichita, appears in the Spanish humor sketch program La hora de José Mota. Its capital city has the same name: Wichita Winnemac(Sinclair Lewis Novels). Several of Lewis's novels are set in the Winnemac town of Zenith, and the University of Winnemac is located in Mohalis. Winnemac is bordered by Michigan, Ohio, Illinois, and Indiana. "50+ States" Refers to States that joined as the 51st State in their own works. here the order changes. Britain(Limeyland)(Americathon/51st State/The Light of Other Days), set in a fictional 1998, Britain (renamed as Limeyland) has become the 57th state, and the logo of the Safeway grocery chain hangs on the Palace of Westminster. Within this Universe, this likely occurred because the Fascist Norsefire administration had recently been overthrown. In the novel 51st State (which came out in 1998 so it lines up with the first book), Britain leaves the European Union and becomes the 51st state of the United States. In The Light of Other Days (2000), a novel by Arthur C. Clarke and Stephen Baxter, Britain joins the United States, with the Prime Minister serving as governor and the Royal Family exiled to Australia. This last part is true but the joining occurs in 1998. North Montana(Meet the Robinsons)''- the former country of Canada, in the future. Assimilated by the Year 2037. '''State 51'(Nextwave: Agents of H.A.T.E.) an upside-down, floating state. Saudi Israelia(Simpsons episode "Future-Drama") This episode takes place in the future. Bart's future girlfriend mentions it as the 51st state. Named after Saudi Arabia and Israel. This is changed. State Stand ins Ambarino(Red Dead Redemption 2)-Colorado Catawba(Look Homeward, Angel)- North Carolina. Delmarva(Steven Universe)- Delaware. Deseret(Proposed State)- Utah. Keystone(Steven Universe Episode Keystone Motel).- Pennsylvania. Lemoyne(Red Dead Redemption 2)- Louisiana New Austin(Red Dead Redemption ''and ''Red Dead Redemption 2)- Arizona. New Guernsey/Alderney(Batman/Grand Theft Auto)'-'''New Jersey '''New Hanover'(Red Dead Redemption 2)-Arkansas New Troy(DC Comics)/Liberty(Grand Theft Auto)-New York North Tacoma(The Simpsons)-Oregon North Yankton(Grand Theft Auto V)-North Dakota Saunders(The Two Georges)-Kentucky Skrug(Green Acres)-Missouri Temperance(Gangsters 2)-Illinois Washagon(Book: A Novel)-Washington Unreplaced US States Nebraska-'in Joe Klein's novel ''The Running Mate (2000) is a Midwestern state and the home state of Senator Charlie Martin (D). Des Pointe is the state capital, largest city and hometown of Senator Martin, but many other locations in the state are mentioned. Industrial centers are Port Sallesby and Singer Rapids. Stated to have 53 counties. Charlie Martin is partially based on Nebraska Senator Bob Kerrey, but Nebraska and several other Midwestern states are mentioned separately, leaving the identity of Martin's homestate unclear '''Breakaway Countries Ecotopia: an ecological utopia appearing in the novels Ecotopia and Ecotopia Emerging by Ernest Callenbach. See also Cascadia, a secessionist idea based in part on Callenbach's Ecotopia. Broke off in 1980. The new nation of Ecotopia consists of Northern California, Oregon, and Washington; it is hinted that Southern California is a lost cause. Petoria: Is an Oligarchic Micro or Small nation that only occupies the Griffin household and later invades the Swanson's backyard as "Joehio" in the Family Guy episode "E. Peterbus Unum" and briefly mentioned in "Stew-Roids". Jesusland: An internet meme during the 2004 election. It's not a real country but rather a map showing how many people live in "Jesusland" i.e. Religious. Post Attacks Era(2007-2012) Post War America Broke apart into several countries. These are all from the Television series Jericho. ''In which 23 major cities are destroyed by Nuclear Weapons. '''Allied States of America(Founded 2007):' A country in the television series Jericho that forms after nuclear weapons are detonated in many of the United States' major cities. Its capital is Cheyenne, Wyoming, and it controls all of the states west of the Mississippi River, with the exception of Texas. United States of America: A country in the television series Jericho. It is only a fictional country because it only rules over the states east of the Mississippi River. Its capital is Columbus, Ohio. Republic of Texas(Gained independence in 2007): A country that was formerly the state of Texas, but has the same borders. Its capital is San Antonio because Dallas and Houston were destroyed. it side with the United States of America at the end of season 2. Post Blackout Countries(2012-2027) In the television series Revolution ''A worldwide Blackout occurs in 2012. These countries are established by 2027. '''Monroe Republic', was ruled by Sebastian Monroe and his government was a neo-feudal republic dictatorship controlling the former Northeastern United States including Michigan, Wisconsin, most of Virginia, New Jersey, as well as a small part of Canada. The Republic's military, the Monroe Militia, enforces strict laws against citizens owning firearms, which are often punished by death. Also, the Monroe Militia hunts down rebels, who use the Flag of the United States. The capital of the Monroe Republic is Philadelphia with the Independence Hall serving as the capitol building, However in end of Season 1 the Monroe Republic's capital was destroyed by Nuclear Missile, along with Georgia Federation's capital as well thus rendering the two nations scattered until the self-proclaimed 'Original American Government', a paramilitary group named 'The Patriots' take the former nations into their territories, until the Patriots were wiped out by Texas in the comic series. The Patriots are semi-Paramiltiary/Political group formed from the pre-blackout American government. Their "capital" was Guantánamo Bay before returning to Washington D.C. They first appear in season 1 finale to destroy both the Monroe Republic and Georgia Federation capitals in order to take the territories rather quickly. It was later revealed that the Patriots are actually planning to start Neo-fascist totalitarian dictatorship and rule America. However, they were later wiped out by Texas in the comic series. Georgia Federation is a nation-state with a government largely modeled after pre-blackout america located in the former 'Dixie' states. They have a high population and standard of living; even using steam-powered vehicle to fuel public and private transportation. This technology and others also bolsters their immense military, similar to that of the former U.S. as well, though more oriented towards border patrol rather than invasive war-making. Plains Nation, is dominated by Native Americans-like tribes after blackout, whom circulate a specified territory in the midwest. There are also many scattered settlements, though they are largely self-governed. Texas A nation located in the former US state of Texas, as well as former Mexican Territory, this nation's governance is mostly like that of pre-blackout america, and a high standard of living is enjoyed. While not as advanced as the Georgia Federation, it is stated to be more militarily capable, and the 'Texas Rangers' are served as the main military force. Whilst military and farming technology here is mundane, Texans show great architectural skill, and even have networked newspapers, most notably the 'Austin Star Times'. It grows to expand to Canada, becoming the future version of Texas seen in A Specter is Haunting Texas ''where they revise history to say only Texas survived the Apocalyptic War thanks to Lyndon the First(Lyndon B.Johnson). '''California Commonwealth' A nation formed from the previous states of California, Oregon and Washington. Not much is known about them, though as evidenced in the show, embassies sent by the Monroe republic tend to disappear, and the Californians appear to have rough relations with the Monroe Republic as well. The head of state is revealed to be woman, named Governor Affleck. Wasteland An area shown on a map of the Former continental U.S., it is likely that this area is a lawless region, rather than a political entity. Opium: from the novel The House of the Scorpion by Nancy Farmer. It is a future nation between Aztlan (formerly Mexico) and the United States. This nation is part of a deal made between the Mexican and American governments and a powerful drug lord named El Patrón, promising that the drugs he makes will be sold in Europe and Asia and will also take care of the illegal immigrant problem if he is allowed a strip of land. It was conquered by Hun Chiu. Hun Chiu Invasion Countries(2027) Based off the Korean Invasion of the United States in the Video Game Homefront. Hun Chiu from Designated Survivor ''replaces Korea. '''New Hun Chiu Federation of Occupied America': A totalitarian puppet state formed as a result of an invasion by the Greater Hun Chiu Republic in the video game Homefront. Stretches from the West Coast to an irradiated Mississippi River, as well as Alaska and Hawaii, and borders the actual United States east of the Mississippi. This means they've conquered large parts of the California Commonwealth, The Wastelands and all of Texas. Republic of Gilead Era(2033-2100) Republic of Gilead(2033-2100): a stereotypical Christian republic in the novel The Handmaid's Tale by Margaret Atwood. Its unclear when it is active but I've placed it as existing roughly 2033 to 2100.(The Map on the Right is from a screenshot and somewhat unclear, so the Non Gilead areas will be filled in.(Republic of Gilead is in blue). A group referred to as "The Colonies" control the yellow midwest area. The Bright Red and Pink areas are sites of active war with the The United States of America, which still exists in the occupied areas. This is also mentioned as areas of conflict with "Rebel Groups" but this could be coded as referring to the other Factions still fighting back. Bible Belt(2042): country formed by Evangelical Christians in the former Confederate States of America in the novel Prayers for the Assassin by Robert Ferrigno. Here it is an extension of the Republic of Gilead. "Republic" of Boulder City also called "Boulder Free Zone": It's a re-establish democratic city-state formed and founded by "Mother" Abagail in aftermath of World-ending flu; which actually closer of Theocratic-based democracy which formed in Stephen King's The Stand. 2161 Fracture The Atlantic Alliance, a nation create out Washington D.C. and most others on the Eastern Seaboard that practice extensive high technology and cyborging to augment it citizens survival. Its capital is very implied be Washington D.C. itself, ruled by Unnamed Atlantican president that have anti-biotechnology policies spark the Second American Civil War in 2161. Republic of Pacifica, a nation created out California and several other states on the Western Seaboard that practices extensive bioengineering to augment its citizens survival. Its capital is in San Francisco, it is ruled by General Nathan Sheridan, and its secession sparks the Second American Civil War in 2161. Post Fallout Era(2180's-2281) The Enclave(USA) is a nation state established after the Great War, formed by members of the pre-War United States government and military industrial complex. It claims authority over the territory of the United States of America, considering itself the legal continuation of the U.S. government and styling itself as such. First appearing in Fallout 2, then later in Fallout 3, its add-on Broken Steel, and is mentioned from its few remaining now retired survivors appears in Fallout: New Vegas with former soldier who now follower for Children of Atom in Fallout 4's add-on Far Harbor. The New California Republic (NCR)(2186-) is a federal presidential republic founded in New California by Aradesh also formerly leader of Shady Sands, comprising five contiguous states and additional territories and holdings in pre-War regions in Nevada, Arizona, Oregon, and parts of Mexico. The Republic dedicates itself to the values of the old world: Democracy, liberty, the rule of law, all in order to make the wasteland a better place. However, its policies resulted in difficulties in recent years. It was founded in 2186, is mentioned in Fallout 3 and Fallout 4, and appears in Fallout 2 & Fallout: New Vegas. Coalition States(Founded by 2198): A fascist empire founded upon the post-apocalyptic ruins of the American Midwest in the Rifts role-playing game. Shi(C.2241-) is a post-apocalyptic nation that is against all post-great war politics. It was founded by survived Chinese spies that established most areas from ruins of San Fransokyo as City State and uses some elements of the Chinese culture, such as their ancestors' customs, clothing, language, and demeanor. The younger generations, however, seem to rely more on the surviving popular culture interpretations of Chinese culture (such as kung-fu holovideos), rather than actual cultural traditions. It appears in Fallout 2 and is indirectly mentioned in Fallout 4. Caesar's Legion(2247-2281) is an autocratic, ultra-reactionary, utilitarian slaver army founded in 2247 by Edward Sallow (Who later called now simply as Caesar) and Joshua Graham. It is largely inspired and partially based on the ancient Roman Empire, though it isn't the Roman Empire, the Roman Republic or even its military, the Legion. It is a slave army with trappings of foreign-conscripted Roman legionaries during the late empire. All military, no civilian, and with none of the supporting civilian culture. It appears only in Fallout: New Vegas. Republic of Dave (also formerly called Kingdom of Tom, Kingdom of Larry, the Republic of Stevie-Ray, Billsylvania, and the New Republic of Stevie-Ray) is a small farming settlement in the far northeast corner of the Capital Wasteland (Fallout 3) that is considered by its close-knit inhabitants to be a sovereign nation-state. This nation is actually closer to a Micronation, because since on-off monarchies and republics with an only family control it, and they only had one citizen working as a teacher or merchant (optional) during the game. This "Nation" only appears in Fallout 3. The Free Economic Zone of New Vegas('Founded 2273) is a neoliberal autocratic faction led by Pre-Great War survivor Robert House in ''Fallout: New Vegas. Although it is formally founded if House establishes sovereignty over the Mojave region, in practice, it exists in a practical capacity throughout Mr House's rule in New Vegas. '''Panam Era Panam: A post-apocalyptic country in "The Hunger Games" Trilogy(renamed Panam because supposedly the name comes from Pan American but most of the population is illiterate in universe) that exists in parts of what used to be the United States, Canada, and Mexico. It consists of a wealthy city known as The Capitol, as well as Districts 1 through 12, which each provide a certain material for the Capitol's residents. The Districts were forced to send challengers to compete in the Hunger Games, long contests with typically only one winner, the last contestant to remain alive. Denver: urban sprawl divided between the Sioux, the Ute, the Pueblo people, the UCAS and Gilead American Nation-2240s Category:Countries Category:Americans